Crono Fantasy
by C2244
Summary: 1st of many chapters in a crono trigger final fatasy 8 story. Plz review, my first fanfic


Chrono Fantasy

First of all, I don't own Final Fantasy or Chrono Trigger, I merely wrote a story about them.Squaresoft owns both.

Ok, that's all the legal stuff so, now for other stuff:

This IS my first fanfic, the 1st chapter of it at least.It's a crossover between Chrono Trigger and Final Fantasy 8.For a little backstory, its 1 year after each game ending.Squall has broken up with Rinoa, and Selphie has broken up with Irvine, who does not appear in the story(for now.)Crono, is not going with anyone at the moment.

Squall found himself on an empty dark plane, with no one in sight.He called out to his friends, but there was no answer.He looked around, and saw nothing but a wasteland.He felt something tap his shoulder, and swiftly turned around and drew his gunblade, but he saw nothing but his shadow.

"Hello?" he yelled,"Is anyone out there?"

Suddenly, he felt cold steel drive itself into his back, and he fell to his knees, and his senses dulled, and vision went blank.

"Crono…Crono!Wake up Crono!"You don't want to miss the millennial fair do you?"(I know its not, but this MY FANFIC, so the millennial fair is now annual…have a nice day)

Crono slowly dragged himself out of bed, and proceeded downstairs.He received his 200g allowance from his mother, and quickly headed to Millennial square.One year had passed since he had saved the future from Lavos and now he just spent his days relaxing at home.He had not seen Marle for the longest time, and was planning on meeting her at the fair.He also had not seen Lucca much either.He arrived at the fair, and quickly found Marle.Marle quickly exclaimed "Crono!!" and ran to him and gave him a hug."I haven't seen you in soooooooooooooooo long, how have you been doing?"

"All right I guess.I've just been relaxing at home the whole time.How is life in the castle?"

"Same old, I still hate being a princess, but now father is a little less strict, so it's a little better.Anyway, remember exactly one year ago, at this same spot, I ran into you, and that changed our lives forever."

"Yea, maybe we should get going, Lucca is going to open her new invention soon." Suggested Crono.

"Yea, lets go." Responded Marle.

Crono and Marle proceeded to Lucca's new invention, which just happened to be a revised version of her old telepod.

"Hey Lucca!" Crono said after seeing his old friend.

"Crono!!! Marle!!" Lucca exclaimed after she saw them "I haven't seen you in an enormous amount of time!!!How long has it been?"

"One year" answered both Marle and Crono.

"Anyway, how about you have the 1st try with my new invention Crono, it tradition now!"Marle and Lucca both giggled.

"Sure, why the hell not, I did it last year, might as well do it again."Crono stepped on the pod and with that, Lucca and Taban started the machine up.Crono was teleported from the right pod, to the left pod.

"Yay" cheered the crowd after seeing her machine in action.Just then, an ominous portal opened, and out floated Magus.

"Cursed Frog! Will he not leave me alone" he yelled.A new portal appeared in the trees, and Magus floated into it, and disappeared.Just then, Frog leaped out of the 1st portal, and both portals dissipated.

"Where hath he gone? Magus, where is he!"The group was a little shocked, but eventually Crono spoke up.

"He left through a different portal, why are you here?"

"Magus, he must be stopped!He absorbed Lavos's power after we defeated it, we must catch up to him!"Frog explained

"And how might we do that?" Asked Lucca, kind of shocked.Frog quickly answered saying, " He is not in the future, he is in another world.Still, we must stop him; He will absorb the power from that world, then come back here and use it against us!He will become more powerful that Lavos.The truth is, I fear he may already be more powerful."Frog had a somewhat fearful tone in his voice.

"Well, I guess were going on another adventure!" Marle exclaimed

The girls cheered.

Crono thought of a way to follow Magus, but Lucca interrupted with a suggestion that they try Marle's pendant with the new machine."Sounds like a good idea" Crono said, without really thinking.With that, they all stepped on the telepod, and Taban started the machine.The pendant reacted, and with that, they were gone.

Squall quickly sat up in his bed at his room in Balamb Garden.He was dripping with sweat."What the hell was that?"Seifer, his roommate, woke up when he heard Squall yell."Squall, what the hell are you yelling for?Some of us are trying to sleep, go back to sleep."

Seifer had reformed after Ultemicia had been defeated, and is now a SeeD.

A very confused Squall answered "Its nothing, sorry bout that."Squall lied down on his bed again, and thought for a few minutes, then fell asleep.The next morning, he met with Selphie, Rinoa, Quistis, and Zell for breakfast.

"So, how did you guys sleep?" Asked Selphie, being her usual cheery happy self.It was a rather quiet breakfast."Fine, I guess," answered Squall.

"Something wrong?" Asked Selphie.

"No…"

"Are you sure?"

"YES, can I just enjoy my breakfast?"Squall was still a little confused about his dream that he had earlier.

"Sure…whatever you say Squall" Selphie said with a shrug.She could tell something was wrong, but she couldn't really figure it out.The rest of the breakfast was rather silent.

After breakfast, Squall departed to his room to think.(What the hell was that dream about?It was so real; I could feel the cold steel.Man, somethings gonna happen soon, something bad.Gees, I never have any choice when it comes to situations.)

"Hey Squall!Squall!Helllo?Squall?"Selphie had let herself in, and started poking Squall, trying to get his attention."Listen Squall, something is obviously bothering you.You can tell me anything.I know you just got through a rough breakup with Rinoa, but I know how you feel, I just went though the same thing with Irvine.So, please Squall, open up to me.Talk, tell me what is on your mind."Squall looked up at Selphie.

"I just don't know, but Selphie, I think something is coming, something big, and I just want you to know, that no matter what happens-" Just then, Squall was interrupted by a small vortex opening in the wall.Out jumped a guy with red hair dressed in blue.Squall instinctively drew his gunblade and pointed it at the intruder."Who the hell are you?" Squall shouted.Squall had a very serious look on his face.

"Whoa!! Calm down!" Crono yelled, "We didn't come here to hurt you!"Squall looked around the room a bit and asked, "Who is we?"Crono looked behind him and realized Marle, Lucca, and Frog were not with him."Um… I had some friends that came with me.They obviously aren't here.You can put your sword down now.I didn't come here to hurt you, I think."

"Squall, put the gunblade down."Selphie asked, "He obviously isn't here to kill us."Squall hesitated a bit, and then put his gunblade away."Ok, now we are making progress, so, stranger, what is your name, and how did you get here?"Selphie asked.

"Hrm, well, my name is Crono, and where I am from can be kind of hard to explain.Well, might as well say it, I am from another world."

Selphie was shocked,"Another world?WOW!I never thought I would ever see anything like this.Isn't it exciting Squall?"

"Yea, exciting" Squall was still a little cautious."So, what is it that you want here?"

"I am looking for a man named Magus.I believe he is trying to destroy your world" Crono explained."Hey, I never got your name."Crono asked with a wink, obviously referring to Selphie.

"Who? Me?" Selphie blushed a little. "Oh, my name is Selphie Tilmitt, and this is Squall Leonheart."Suddenly, a scream could be heard down the hall.Squall and Selphie quickly took off and started running, and Crono followed.

"Hurry, it's coming from Rinoa's room!" Yelled Squall.

Soon, they arrived at Rinoa's room, only to see a large green frog dressed up in medieval clothes, with a green cape.Rinoa was on a chair in the corner attempting to get away from it.The frog apologized profusely about just warping in the room, and really didn't mean any harm.Crono doesn't really notice his friend Frog when he arrives at the room, but more looks at Rinoa first.

Begin abrubt end of chapter 1.

PLEASE review this and send me lots of e-mail feedback, I need to know where I should improve and such.

Thanks.

Feel free to e-mail me at: ernestw@optonline.net


End file.
